Nothing To You
by ValkyrieMetherlance
Summary: Was that all I ever was to you? A tool? I wasn't even a human being to you was I. All your affections were lies. I hate you, Arthur Kirkland. ANGSTY FIC. MENTIONS OF ENGLAND, SELF HARM, (somewhat) POST WORLD WAR TWO REFERENCE


**A/N: HAAAAI. Valkyrie here~ SO. I once again bring you all a fanfic that's erm. Sealand-obsessive… ^-^" YES. I know I'm going insane about him but….. BUT. This one. I thought it was a wonderful story plot… And it'll be really short.. cuz I have no creativity.. =w= Anyway~ I warn you. England shall be an asshole in this one. xD Don't get me wrong, I love him. (But I love Sea more~) But I need him to be an asshole for this plot to work. =w= So umm… Yeah! I hope you all enjoy!**

**Sealand (Or Fort Roughs, in this case.) = Peter Kirkland**  
**England = Arthur Kirkland**

**HETALIA DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. All copyright goes to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

THIRD PERSON'S POV

The sea fort was almost empty. Out in the horizon, large battle ships are seen heading back to the coast of England. The only one left, was the child who was named Peter Kirkland, or the Personification of Fort Roughs.. He sat on his knees at the edge of the sea fort, looking out to the horizon at the ships slowly becoming smaller and smaller. He was in his usual sailor outfit, though it was stained with blood on the side. His blue eyes, that were once as bright as the sea, became the shade of the dark night sky. The eyes that once held so much emotion, and life, were now dead, with no trace of a soul in them. Everything was quiet, and the only sound was the waves crashing against the sea fort. A tear rolled down this child's cheek, and sobs were heard on the barren sea fort. The young child cried, trying to wipe away his tears at the same time.

_"Why… Why?! What did I do to be abandoned like this?" _the sea fort thought. _"I thought he loved me. He was supposed to be my big brother. He was supposed to stay by me. He…. He wasn't supposed to abandon me! He promised he would always be by my side…" _ More sobs were heard. He started punching the metal of the sea fort, tears dropping onto the platform.

_"How could he….. What did I do to be abandoned? Was I just a tool to him? Something that was created and used, only to be thrown away when he was finished? He told me I wasn't a tool… He said he loved me as a son and would never throw me away…. Were those all lies?" _he thought. _"Tell me Arthur, what was I to you? Was I ever your son? Was I ever a PERSON to you? Or only a tool?"_

_We don't need you anymore. The war's over so we're done with you. We'll be heading back to England, and this fort shall be abandoned. _

His eyes widened as the memory rushed back to him. Those cruel words that came directly from his caretaker's mouth crushed him. More tears fell, and he smiled bitterly.

"I realize now…. I was nothing to you. Only a tool that was made and used for war. You never meant those caring words that you said to me. All the affections were lies. I'm nothing to you… only a tool. Not even a human being," he said. His sobbing stopped, but tears continued falling down his cheeks. He ran inside the fort and grabbed a knife, running back to his original position. He rolled his sleeves up, and started writing on his arm with the knife. His cries picked up again, from the pain of the knife, and the tears. He slowly carved "England" onto his left arm.

"I hate you…. I hate you… I hate you so much…" he repeated like a mantra. On his right arm he wrote "Arthur Kirkland." He smeared the cuts with the blood that was flowing out of them.

"Arthur Kirkland…. I hate you..! I hate you…. You lied to me… Abandoned me… and broke your promise…. I hate you…. And I'll continue hating you even when I'm dead..! You'll pay for doing this to me…" He got up, and went over to the wall of the fort. He pressed the side of his arm that was bleeding onto the surface of the wall, and dragged it along, leaving a trail of blood on it. When he finished dragging his bloodied arms on the wall, it spelled out "Sealand."

"Arthur Kirkland…. No. England…. I swear I will get my revenge… I'll become the strongest country in the world… make you pay. You will regret doing this to me. I'll make you suffer like how I did, and you'll wish you never abandoned me." He turned around and glared at the almost invisible ships at the horizon, eye burning with hate, and desire for revenge.

_I'll never trust anyone again. If it'll turn out like that again, I'd rather be alone. I don't want to be betrayed, and if everyone's going to leave me sooner or later, I'd rather they not stay with me at all. If everyone I love is going to leave me behind, I'll lock myself away, and protect myself from that ever happening. Because I loved Arthur. He was the one who cared for me. And now…. He's gone. I'll lock my feelings away, just to get my revenge on him._

* * *

**A/N: Okaaayyy….. This did not turn out the way I wanted it to. e-e It's super horrible… Especially that last bit… I hereby announce I suck at Angst~ =w= BUT. The plot I wanted to write seemed a lot better than this… Well.. Then again, I practically never end up with what I expected. Oh well~ Even though this sucks, I still hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading~ ValkyrieMetherlance checking out~!**


End file.
